creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Polyjuice Potion
|sixthtitle = Known ingredients |sixth = *Lacewing flies (stewed 21 days) *Leeches *Powdered bicorn horn *Knotgrass *Fluxweed (picked at full moon) *Shredded Boomslang skin *A bit of the person one wants to turn into (typically hair)}} The Polyjuice Potion (ポリジュースポーション Porijūsu Pōshon) is a potion that allows the consumer to temporarily transform into another person from a period of 10 minutes to an entire day. The potion is incredibly difficult to brew and has two separate parts that contain steps for each part, when brewing is complete the potion has to stew for a month before usage. Many adults often struggle to brew it correctly, while Tsukasa Hiiragi can brew it better than her parents due to her cooking skills. Overview While it can account for both age and gender, Polyjuice Potion cannot be used for a humanoid to transform into an animal, nor can it be used on non-humanoids or half-humanoids such as youkai, while humanoids can use the potion to take the form of a youkai (if they are humanoid). Noticeably, the Polyjuice Potion was used many times in The Drillimation Series, although there are no documented instances of it. The potion also played a crucial role in Konata Izumi, Susumu Hori, and Wataru Hoshi throughout their journeys in high school. It was also used in Keel Sark's plot to smuggle Team Ankoku hackers into Ryou Gakuen High School of Magic and Drilling in 1996, in the Battle of Team Driller and Team Ankoku, and in Konata, Susumu and Wataru's Infiltration of the Team Ankoku Planet and their break-in of Dr. Manhole's secret lair in 1997. Polyjuice Potion is among the products sold in the Magic Store of Ryou Gakuen High School. Ingredients Part 1 *Fluxweed *Knotgrass *Lacewing Flies *Leeches Part 2 *Horn of Bicorn *Lacewing Flies *Boomslang Skin *Piece of person you're transforming into (such as hair) Brewing instructions Preparation Independent of its actual brewing process, the Polyjuice Potion requires a good deal of preparation prior to making it. For example, the lacewing flies must be stewed for twenty-one days prior to making the potion, and only fluxweed picked at the full moon is acceptable. The total process takes approximately one month to complete. Part 1, step one # Add 3 measures of fluxweed to the cauldron (must have been picked on a full moon). # Add 2 bundles of knotgrass to the cauldron. # Stir 3 times, clockwise. # Wave your wand then let potion brew for 80 minutes (for a Pewter Cauldron. A Brass Cauldron will only require 68, and a copper one only 60.) Part 1, step two # Add 4 leeches to the cauldron. # Add 2 scoops of lacewing flies to the mortar, crush to a fine powder, then add 2 measures of the crushed lacewings to the cauldron. # Heat for 30 seconds on a low heat. # Wave your wand to complete this stage of the potion. Part 2, step one # Add 3 measures of boomslang skin to the cauldron. # Add 1 measure of bicorn horn to the mortar, crush to a fine powder, then add one measure of the crushed horn to the cauldron. # Heat for 20 seconds at a high temperature. # Wave your wand then let potion brew for 24 hours (for a Pewter Cauldron. A Brass Cauldron will only require 1224 minutes, and a copper one only 18 hours.) Part 2, step two # Add 1 additional scoop of lacewings to the cauldron. # Stir 3 times, anti-clockwise. # Split potion into multiple doses, if desired, then add the pieces of the person you wish to become. # Wave your wand to complete the potion. Known transformations Note: Please create a new section for every series. ''Magical Girl Team Lucky Star Crystal Island Driller Engine Grand Prix'' Category:Potions